The New Magic
by newworldsimulator
Summary: Snape has gone the past 13 years thinking that he lost every part of Lily the night Voldemort fell. But now, Snape is left speechless and riddle with betrayal after being informed that Dumbledore is bringing his now 22 year old daughter to teach at Hogwarts.


_Obviously, I have no rights to any of the characters or this Wizarding World material. Also, J.K. Rowling has not sanctioned this. However, I do hope that you enjoy this. It is important for you to know that this is the summer after Harry defeated the Baskalisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban just a week ago._

* * *

Monday, July 29th

Stalking up the spiral stairs into Dumbledore's office was never quite a satisfying experience. The old man never had anything comforting to say, all it ever was about was keeping Harry safe. The thought made Severus Snape cringe. He had almost failed Lily only a few months prior. Potter could have died in the Chamber of Secrets, he almost did. Snape shook the thoughts out of his head. He knew that this had to be about keeping Potter safe, because of his good for nothing God father's escape. This was a job that Severus felt comfortable with. A job that would both keep Harry safe and feel rewarding at the same time.

Severus opened the door to the Head Master's office. "Ah, Severus. I am glad to see that you have made it. Thank you for coming such last minute." Severus curtly nodded before taking a seat in front of Dumbledore. It wasn't like the Head Master to nervously look around the room or to anxiously fiddle with items on his desk, but it did not go unnoticed. "Lemmon drop," he offered holding out a palm sized metal container.

"I think not," Severus answered in a growing irritation. "What is this about?" A weak smile flashed across Dumbledore's face, but it was the least bit of convincing.

Taking a deep breath Dumbledore looked at Snape, who had noticed the wrinkles in the Head Master's expression were starting to make him look much older. "As you know, Sirius Black is a threat to us here at Hogwarts. His escape complicates things," Dumbledore began in a low serious voice. He peered out of his moon shaped glasses looking for any kind of emotion from Snape. Of all the things Dumbledore had to tell Snape, he never thought it would be this. All the years of secrecy made the weight of guilt that more heavy.

"Potter will be fine here, as long as he quits acting like his father," Snape nearly all but spat. Dumbledore smiled uneasily, realizing how terrible this would be for Snape. However, Dumbledore knew that Severus deserved nothing more than the full truth.

"I have hired a new teacher," Dumbledore said as if he had been holding a breath of air in for far too long.

Snape's eyebrows scrunched together and his frown creased his face more intensely. "I already know about Lupin. Have you forgotten how strongly I suggested for you to not hire him?"

Dumbledore nervously chuckled before saying, "I am not speaking about Lupin." Severus looked taken aback, because as far as he knew there were no open positions at Hogwarts. "I have arranged with the Ministry of Magic to grant our school a new position; a writing teacher." As Dumbledore had anticipated, Severus scoffed lightly to himself. Before Dumbledore could resist he continued, "She is your daughter." Snape's expression flashed with confusion before becoming hard and unreadable. Dumbledore continued before Snape could ask any questions, "Lily found out about her pregnancy after you called her a mudblood. Madame Pomfrey encouraged her to keep the child. McGonagall and Flitwick agreed to do their best to conceal the pregnancy. I am truly sorry that we have kept this from you for so long."

Severus's face remained stoic and hard, but his eyes were lit in flames. "Why?" he all but barked between gritted teeth. "Why now?"

Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "The only others who knew were James, Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew. Before leaving Azkaban, Sirius Black spoke of finding her and as you already know, Harry." Severus clenched his fists tightly, feeling rage surge through his body.

"Those…those fuck heads knew before I did," Snape spat between strained breaths. Dumbledore knew that despite his personal feelings about Severus's name calling, he had a right to it. The Head Master curtly nodded giving Snape as much time as he needed to fully absorb everything that was being said.

After several strained seconds, "It was a mistake to keep it from you this long. Your daughter is now 22 years old. Lily had her sent away to the United States, where she was brought up with some relatives. She had no idea until a few days ago that she was even adopted." Every part of Severus wanted to look away from Dumbledore, and yet he couldn't bring his eyes to tear away.

"No one thought to ask me, if I would take the child?" Severus growled dangerous. "This may come as a shock to you, but I would have taken her. I would have."

"At the time of Leanna's birth, that was Lily's decision. From what I was told by McGonagall and Flitwick was that she feared your love for the Dark Arts," Dumbledore stated as a matter of factly as he could. Snape let out a loud scoff. Before Severus could ask what Dumbledore knew he was thinking, Albus continued, "After Lily's death none of us thought you were in the right state of mind to raise a child. Especially not a nine year old." Dumbledore cleared his throat from the building guilt before saying, "I am immensely sorry for making that decision for you. It was a mistake and not my place."

Dumbledore couldn't see the blinding rage and agony Snape was feeling. Severus kept his face blank as he realized the one piece of Lily he could have held on to was too late to be had. Snape stood from the chair and turned to the door. "She will be here by the end of the week. She is currently in the States packing the last of her things. She knows about Harry and she knows that you are still alive," Dumbledore stated gently, which stopped Snape momentarily. "However, I have yet to tell her of your identity. She will want to know about you and she will ask questions. I can arrange for you to meet her before she comes to the castle."

Without another word Snape left the confinements of Dumbledore's office. He felt a heavy pressure on his chest. The colleges that he worked with for so long had never mentioned the one secret that could have changed his life. Now, it was too late. She was an adult, and would no longer need his care or his attentions. So much time gone and wasted. Although he hated to admit it, he knew it was for the better. He had spent his entire life alone until Lily had come along, and he screwed that up royally. Even now with the one piece of Lily he could forever call his own, he couldn't bring himself to do it. If he did, it would only be a matter of time before he would screw that up to. It was better if she never knew.

* * *

Monday, August 5th

Snape walked quietly through the corridors of Hogwarts. He knew that his daughter was somewhere about the castle, she had been for several days. He felt tense with anticipation since her supposed arrival. Unfortunately for him, the new shipment of classroom supplies had been delivered and he could no longer hold off on picking them up. He knew the only reason Dumbledore didn't allow the Hogwarts House Elves to bring them to the dungeons was to make him walk the halls. Dumbledore would do anything to make Snape walk the halls in hopes of running into his new teacher.

The teachers of Hogwarts were beginning to settle in, and anytime Snape would pass one of them he felt more rigid inside. He completely ignored both Flitwick and McGonagall when he passed them. Finally, he made it to the Owlery unscathed by his daughter's presence. "Ah, Severus, I am glad to see you out and about finally," Dumbledore hummed as he stepped out of the shadows. Snape's lip curled with disgust, and paid Dumbledore no mind as he began collecting the boxes that he needed. "Have you met Miss Evans yet?"

Snape froze. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and flicked it a few times to aide Severus's labors. "She just had her name changed before she came over. She wanted to take her father's name, because it seemed the most proper since he was still alive. However, I wouldn't give it to her. So naturally, she took Lily's maiden name."

Grumpily Snape went back to stacking and re-arranging his boxes. "Didn't she have a surname of her own already?" he growled in response.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, she did. I assume she didn't fancy it much though. I didn't really ask questions when she arranged to have it changed." Severus rolled his eyes without saying anything. With a few flicks of his wand, the boxes all floated at eye level and began to follow him back to the dungeons. To his dissatisfaction they were not the only ones. Dumbledore swiftly strode beside his potion's teacher in order to continue the conversation that he knew Snape clearly did not want to have. "I think it would be better if you were to tell her before school started. The sooner the better really. Give her some time to adjust before students arrive."

Snape said nothing, but he could feel his pulse begin to quicken. Dumbledore tried to continue his case, but Snape decided it would be better to cut him off. "I will not be telling her." Dumbledore was clearly in a state of surprise.

"She is a piece of Lily that is yours, Severus. Are you really going to throw that away? What would Lily think?" Snape's boxes fell to the ground. Several of the items cracked loudly with the fall.

"What would Lily think?" Snape growled deeply. "Maybe you and the rest of the staff should have thought about that before you neglected to tell me that I have flesh and blood walking about the earth." Without another word Snape stalked off with his now dented boxes back towards the dungeons.


End file.
